The 100th Hunger Games Girls Only
by MaxMBlack
Summary: This contiues as if the gamemakers intended Katniss and Peeta to live. They now mentor tributes as District Twelve has not had any winners since them. In this story, there is only girls in the arena but the guys got to volenteer girls. Many twists.
1. Reapings Part 1

**Hi,**

**This is my first fanfic, and I'm kind of young so don't kill me if it's horrible. Just use CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thanks.**

**Max**

**Julie POV**

"Julie? Are you coming?"

"Ugh I'm almost ready Mom!"

"Alright, but hurry or you're going to be late."

"I know Mom! Just get off my back!"

I hate my mom. She's always worrying about me. I don't need help, Zach does. Zach is my fifteen year old brother, and he won the hunger games when he was twelve. Mom thinks he's fine but was never the same when he came back.

**Carman POV**

"Mom?" I whisper, "You awake?"

"Yeah sweetie, I'm up"

"I'm leaving for the reaping, wish me luck"

"Good luck honey."

My mom won the hunger games years ago. She won because she knew what it was like to be hungry. Here, in twelve, starving to death is not uncommon. It happens all the time. We have a fence around district twelve, and President Snow says it's to keep animals out. Yeah that's it, district twelve – where you can starve to death in safety. There was no food at the cornucopia Moms year, only containers, weapons, and very little water. She ran away from the cornucopia with only a knife, a backpack (with a sleeping bag in it), and a quarter gallon bottle of water (that was empty). But the thing is, all but one career died at the blood bath.

**Julie POV**

Effie Trinket bounces up to the stage smiling and nearly screams "HAPPY HUNGER GAMES?" into the microphone. I hate Effie, she's just too perky. Then again, Carman is perky too, just not as ecstatic as District twelve's escort. I also hate the capital accent. They always sound like they're asking a question.

"As you all know this year is the 100th hunger games, so watch the screen and you'll what fun we'll have this year?"

President Snow walks in to view of the camera, sits, and reads a card.

"On the 100th hunger games all the tributes will be girls."

Silence in the crowd, then, the boys start screaming bloody murder they're so happy.

"But, two boys will be reaped and will get to volunteer a girl."

Wow that worked out well, Almost all boys here in twelve hate me so I may as well commit suicide right here.

**Carman POV**

Oh no. The guys hate me and Julie. They have good reason to though because we're kind of mean and rude and mean and inconsiderate and mean. Well I'm going into the arena with Julie may as well say it.

**So how do you like it? If you don't CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please and thank you.**

**Max**


	2. Tribute Form

**Hi all,**

**I'm going to need some tributes for my games so please PM me your tributes. REMEMBER ALL GIRLS! I don't mind if people PM me a couple guy names though. Thanks. DISTRICT TWELVE IS CLOSED!**

**Tribute Form-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District (Two districts please):**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Hair length:**

**Skin color:**

**Body size (Fat, Thin, Skinny, etc.):**

**Height:**

**Strengths (Two):**

**Weaknesses (Two):**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Disability (Optional):**

**Who will come to say goodbyes (Six maximum):**

**Confident or scared:**

**PM me your tributes please and thank you.**

**Here's Julie's tribute form**

**Name: Julie Collins**

**Age: 12 (Both Julie and Carman are 12)**

**District (Two districts please): 12 (I only do 1 district because that's her district)**

**Eye color: Deep blue**

**Hair color: Light Brown with purple streaks**

**Hair length: just longer than a bob**

**Skin color: Tan**

**Body size (Fat, Thin, Skinny, etc.): Skinny**

**Height: 4ft 9in**

**Strengths (Two): Running long distances, Hand-to-hand combat**

**Weaknesses (Two): Hiding, getting food**

**Weapon of Choice: Knife**

**Disability (Optional): N/A**

**Who will come to say goodbyes (Six maximum): Mom, Zach**

**Confident or scared: 50-50**

**Okay, next is the reapings part 2, and I can almost hear the anticipation of my friends… well I kind of can hear them because they keep calling me to work on it.**

**Well anyway, I need two tributes from all the districts except twelve.**

**Max**


	3. Reapings Part 2

**Hi guys,**

**This is the reapings part 2 starting up after the guys volunteer Julie and Carman.**

**Max**

**Julie POV**

"Well bye Mom," I say "I guess I'll never see you again."

"Yes that's probably true, but I have something for you."

"What a goodbye cake?"

"No" she gives me a gold pin that is shaped like a tracker jacker "For your token"

"Thanks Mom," I feel like I might cry. "I love you."

"I love you too Julie."

Then the peacekeepers are there and dragging her away

**Carman POV**

I'm cry a lot and I can't seem to stop. I just can't believe I'm about to die. "Mom I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Carman. Now here's your token, it matches Julie's by the way." I study the gold pin. It's a tracker jacker but made differently. Prettier.

"Thank you Mom. Now remember, you have to take care of your self now. There's no me or dad, just you."

"I know I will"

"I love you"

I love you too Carman"

And all too soon the peacekeepers are hauling Mom away.

**Julie POV**

"Zach, do you think I could win?"

"I BET YOU COULD!"

"Yeah and than I could have my own money too"

"YEAH YOU COULD! JUST LIKE ME!"

"I love you Zach… Remember that, okay?"

"OKAY!"

And I walk straight out the door to the train station.

**Carman POV**

We just stand there while our pictures are taken, all the reporters just gobbling us up. I was right not to cry. Every capital citizen would see it. It looks like Julie is about to cry though. I put my hand on her should and whisper "Don't worry, I bet you'll come back home with money and food and pride"

"I'll come back with food and money, maybe, but I will never have any pride for killing kids."

After that we just stand in silence.

**So like my writing? I really enjoy writing if it's a fun story. I can promise you, this story will be plenty fun. *LAUGHS EVILY***

**Max**


	4. Tribute list 1

**Ooooookaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy**

**Here's my tribute list so far…**

**Mr. Pres**

**Mr. Pres: Max does not own any of these characters, the name beside the character (in parentheses) is who submitted the character. If there is no name it was sent in reviews.**

**Thanks Mr. Pres**

**D1 **

**A.** Jewel Melody 17 (Elizabethcupcake444)

**B.**

**D2**

**A.**

**B.**

**D3**

**A.**

**B.**

**D4**

**A.**

**B.**

**D5**

**A.**Isadora Fenor 14

**B.**

**D6**

**A.**

**B.**

**D7**

**A.**

**B.**

**D8**

**A.**

**B.**

**D9**

**A.** Annabelle (Anna or Belle) Maria 15 (Scarlet DePrare)

**B.**

**D10**

**A.** Rielle Barre 14 (SilverHairEuphoria)

**B.**

**D11**

**A.**

**B.**

**D12**

**A. **

**B.**

**... I need more tributes to start the carrage ride so please please please PM me tributes. I am working on The train ride, I'm not dead... And anyone who already submitted a tribute feel free to do another one**

**Max**


	5. Tribute list 2

**Hello all Hunger Games addicts,**

**This is your President Paylor speaking. We have just asked Snow to step down from his post as president. However, this year's Hunger Games will not be cancelled! Good Luck tributes so far, and May the odds be _ever_ in your favor.**

**Wow it's been awhile… Anyways, Yep I'm sorry to say Snow is now out of my clutches –crying from the Capital people- yeah I'm really sorry, but vote who you want me to kidnap next! (There will be a vote on my profile)**

**Max**

**D1 **

**A.** Jewel Melody 17 (Elizabethcupcake444)

**B.**

**D2**

**A. **Natalia Bruin 17 (clovenhooves)

**B.**

**D3**

**A.**

**B.**

**D4**

**A. **Meimi Pomme 12 (SilverHairEuporia)

**B.**

**D5**

**A.** Isadora Fenor 14  
><strong>B.<strong> Lennie Paylor 16 (SilverHairEuphoria)

**D6**

**A.**

**B.**

**D7**

**A.**

**B.**

**D8**

**A.** Angelle Pristine 18 (SilverHairEuphoria)

**B. **Lynette Braise 13 (SilverHairEuporia)

**D9**

**A.** Annabelle (Anna or Belle) Maria 15 (Scarlet DePrare)

**B.**

**D10**

**A.** Rielle Barre 14 (SilverHairEuphoria)

**B.**

**D11**

**A. **Leila Pierson 15 (SilverHairEuphoria)

**B.** Holly Dawn 15 (Hannah Abigail)

**D12**

**A. **

**B.**


	6. Tribute list 3

**Okay, My writing should be getting better because we are starting writing in Language Arts! Paylor?**

**President Paylor: Max does not own any of these tributes except Jewel Melody because Liz is her sister and Max claims Jewel.**

**Thanks Paylor**

**Max**

**D1 **

**A.** Jewel Melody 17 (Elizabethcupcake444)

**B.** Star Mist 16

**D2**

**A. **Natalia Bruin 17 (clovenhooves)

**B.** Senety Duramas 17 (jenna2468)

**D3**

**A.**

**B.**

**D4**

**A. **Meimi Pomme 12 (SilverHairEuporia)

**B.** Chelsea Sapphire 13

**D5**

**A.** Isadora Fenor 14  
><strong>B.<strong> Lennie Paylor 16 (SilverHairEuphoria)

**D6**

**A.** Acquetta (Nickname: Ett) Guida (A-quet-a Guy-da) 14 (

**B.**

**D7**

**A.**

**B.**

**D8**

**A.** Angelle Pristine 18 (SilverHairEuphoria)

**B. **Lynette Braise 13 (SilverHairEuporia)

**D9**

**A.** Annabelle (Anna or Belle) Maria 15 (Scarlet DePrare)

**B.**

**D10**

**A.** Rielle Barre 14 (SilverHairEuphoria)

**B.**

**D11**

**A. **Leila Pierson 15 (SilverHairEuphoria)

**B.** Holly Dawn 15 (Hannah Abigail)

**D12**

**A. **Julie Collins 12 (Me and my friend Holly)

**B.** Carman Oning 12 (Me and my friend Holly again)


	7. Important AN

**Sorry guys, I have a huge math test coming up covering like 3 chapters so that's why I haven't been writing or anything. Also, I've been getting writers block so I'm not going to do the train ride… Also I'm going to work on another FanFic while I get tributes for this one. Soon to be up: Sponsorship points!**

**Max**


	8. Important AN 2

Hi!

I know, I know, I haven't been updatiing at all - I have a good reason though! I have been swiming in homework, my social life, and a bunch of other stuff. So, my plan: WAIT UNTIL SUMMER!

Yes, it's a long time to wait but here's my other plan: write one FanFic each summer and just do one-shots and two-shots durring school. Also durring breaks I MIGHT update. But, yeaaah...

Also, my tribute thing got deleted so I have to copy and paste them all over again... Aaaaaand, never mind about that other FanFic...

Anyways,

See ya'll next this summer!

Max XOXO 3 3

P.S. Only 1 semester left!

Peace! Except, not literally... Anyway, XOXO 3 3


	9. Discontiue D:

**Okay,**

**1) Gibble-Nuggets**

**2) Biffles**

**3) Minions,**

**I'm really, really, really sorry I have to say this... But...**

**Ihavetodiscontinuethisfanfic'causeilostintrestonTHG**

**Liz: Umm what?**

**I have to discontinue this fanfic 'cause I lost intrest inTHG. **

**I am really sorry.. So.. If you wanna contiue this FanFic you don't have to give me credit you just have to get a new Tribute list... Can you PM me if you're going to continue this so I can put it in?**

**FOR THOSE WHO ENTERED TRIBUTES!: PM or whatever your Tribute(s) to the new writer if you still want them in.**

**Sorry :(**

**Max**


End file.
